The Policeman And The Waitress
by TiliaofAnkh
Summary: Modern! AU - Arthur Pendragon has everything: He is a successful police officer, has got friends and money. Everything. Except ... love. Until he meets a waitress in a café - a meeting that'll change his life forever. WARNING: Fluff, silliness, drama, Arwen and Freylin romance and Merthur friendship! :D Rated T (just to be safe) Please Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**So, this is my second Merlin-story! :D And I promise this is going to be superduper awesome (though it sounds pretty boring in the summary, 'cause I suck at summaries ...)!**

**Yeah, well, it's a Modern/AU version of the whole Merlin-thingie and I don't know, but I see Arthur and the knights as coppers, Merlin as a doctor and Gwen as a waitress:D**

**WARNING: This story will contain ArthurxGwen, MerlinxFreya and GaiusxAlice, because I think he needs a wife! So if you don't like these pairings ... TRY TO ESCAPE ME! (Just joking;D)**

**So ... have fun and please comment, so I know what you think!**

**TiliaofAnkh**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon opened his eyes.

He groaned as he realized his mobile phone was beeping. ‚Mblphswhat?', he mumbled into the phone and sighed as he heard his best friend's voice. ‚How late is it, Arthur?', Merlin asked.

‚Dunno …', he mumbled, trying to focus his clock on the table.

Merlin answered his question himself. ‚It's seven o'clock, Arthur.'

These words woke him up. Arthur sat bolt upright. ‚WHAT?!'

‚Please don't tell me you've missed your alarm clock's ringing again. Because if you have you're too late, about two hours. I've been up since five o'clock and you didn't even-'

But Arthur didn't listen to him. He threw his phone away and stumbled to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and trying to look proper again.

The young man slid into the kitchen and threw a quick look to the clock on the wall. Half past seven. Okay, he still had … no time. Good, why not?

Breakfast? _Nope, no time._, he thought and poured a mug out of the cupboard. A quick cup of coffee had to do the use of a breakfast.

‚Arthur?', a sleepy voice interrupted him. He looked up and saw his sister standing in the door, wrapped up in a blanket. She looked terrible.

‚Why aren't you at work yet?', she sniffed and tapped closer, taking his mug of coffee without listening to his protest.

_Okay, no coffee then_, Arthur thought gloomily. Then he mumbled, while putting on his shoes: ‚Overslept.'

‚What, really?', Morgana teased him, glancing to the clock. ‚Dad will be furious.'

Arthur didn't look up as he said: ‚I don't care what Dad thinks. He never cares what happens to us, nor how we are. I bet he didn't even recognize you've catched a cold.'

Morgana sneezed and pulled the blanket tighter around her body. ‚It's okay, nothing serious. I feel better again.'

‚No, you don't. You look terrible.'

She shot him a dark look. ‚But I promised to -'

‚You do nothing', Arthur said firm, grabbing his coat. ‚You're staying at home. There's a leftover in the fridge, I think …'

‚Yes, I know', Morgana smiled ‚'Cause I put it there yesterday, you clotpole.'

‚Clotpole?', Arthur said, raising his eyebrow. Morgana shrugged and grinned as her brother groaned. ‚Please stop using words like Merlin, okay?'

His little sister shot Arthur a In Your Dreams Look and struggled as he hugged her. ‚Do you want to get a cold? Go!'

‚Hey-ho, to work we go', Arthur said sarcastically and shut the door behind him.

Gwen's eyes flashed open.

Bright morning light flooded her little room. Birds were singing. A beautiful day.

She quickly got up, headed towards the bathroom and sang her favourite song as she stood under the shower, the hot water waking up her body.

‚There's gotta be something more, gotta be more that this', she hummed and reached for the towel.

Five minutes later she stood before the mirror, turning her eyes about the fluffy mess, also known as her hair. It was fruitless to try to brush it, it just got fluffy again. She gave up and put on a red hatband to let the mess as if it was exactly what she had intended to. She put on her make-up and smiled at the face in the mirror like she would do the whole day.

In the kitchen she met her Dad who read his newspaper. ‚Morning, Dad', she said and he looked up, smiling.

‚Morning, Gwen. Coffee?'

‚Sure.'

So she sat beside her father, drinking her coffee.

A couple of minutes later, Gwen stood up, put their plates into the dishwasher and searched for her shoes … again.

‚Dad, have you seen my shoes?', she asked with her head in the wardrobe.

‚Which ones?', he shouted over from the kitchen.

‚Red ones!'

‚Upstairs!'

‚Thanks!'

She hurried upstairs, found her shoes, rushed to the wardrobe again and quickly put on her coat. Checking one last time her look in the mirror, she turned around, kissed her father goodbye and opened the door.

‚Bye, Daddy'

Then she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Comments are always appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine looked up as Arthur slid into the room of the office.

'Mate, where have you been?'

'Don't ask.', Arthur groaned, putting down his bag and slumped down onto his chair, pushing the ‚ON' button of his computer.

'Any new chases?'

'Nope, everything calm … seen relative.' Gwaine said, streching his back. Then he leaned closer. ‚Your Dad was here half and hour ago, asked where you are. He looked furious. Perce and I told him you were just in the archive.'

'Woah, thanks', Arthur sighed, smiling briefly.

'No prob, boss', Gwaine grinned, folding his arms behing his head and closed his eyes.

As Gwen arrived at work it was eight o'clock. Right in time. Like every day.

She hummed again as she opened the door to the café and stepped in, greeted her other collegues and went to the staff's room to lay down her bag.

The young woman took out her pinafore and frowned. Her name tag was missing. Again. She had to ask for a new one ... again. Gwen sighed and closed her locker, as she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

'Morning, Gwen!'

Gwen turned around to see her friend, Freya standing in the door.

'Freya!', she exclaimed, walking towards the young woman to hug her. 'What are _you_ doing here? I thought it was your first day at the hospital?'

Freya grinned, hugging her back. 'Yes, but I thought I'd drop by to say hello.'

Gwen let her go, looking at her. 'And?', she asked.

Freya smiled anxiously, rubbing her hands. 'I'm nervous', she whispered. Gwen hugged her again. 'You're going to ace it.'

'You really think so?'

'I _know_ so. You're going to be the best doctor this hospital ever had!'

Freya blushed. 'I'm never going to be as good as Dr Emrys.' She laughed 'In my dreams, maybe!'

'Coffee?', Gwen asked.

'Sure.', Freya replied, smiling thankfully. She sat down to a table and said: ‚So … I've got 15 minutes, then I've got to go' and Gwen waved her hand. ‚Nah, Will be enough time to get you a coffee, I think.' She winked and glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Wow, Vivian's late again, who'd have thought it - just a couple of minutes and she'll be breaking her record.'

She rolled her eyes. Vivian was her 'collegue' – Gwe didn't even think of to call her a friend. Vivian was tall, had smoldering blue eyes, fair skin and curly, blonde hair. She was kind and sweet and everybody liked her and she was everything Gwen wasn't.

'Hey', Freya said soothingly, touching her arm. 'Don't let her take this whole thing over. You're the best person I know. And Vivian is a stupid cow.'

Gwen laughed. Freya was able to cheer her up, no matter what. 'Don't let her get wind of that', she said and giggled.

'Okay, I've got to go', Freya announced, the nervousness back in her pretty face again. Gwen followed her friend to the door, but stopped her.

'Alright - hair?'

Freya brushed her hands over her long, black hair and closed her eyes. 'Check.'

'Bag with everything the best doctor ever needs?'

'Check.'

'Lipstick?'

'Check.'

'Self-confidence?'

'I'm working on it', Freya whispered.

'What was that?', Gwen asked sharply. Freya saluted. 'Check, miss!'

'Good', smiled Gwen, hugging her again. 'You're going to do it. Good luck, sweetheart.'

'Thanks, Gwen.'

'Anytime. Now off you go!'

Freya laughed, walked outside and got into her car.

'Arthur Pendragon, where on earth have you been?'

_Uh-oh._

Arthur quickly stood up, ready to face the wrath of his father and put on his blank Talking To Father Look on.

'In the archive.'

'For three hours?'

'Research, Father.'

Uther Pendragon crossed his arms. 'Research, is it? And what have you been _researching_?', he asked, dangerously quiet.

Arthur tried to think quickly. 'Do you remember the case two years ago? The father who killed his wife and his child?'

_If I'm lucky father doesn't_- 'Of course', Uther said.

_Damn! _'Well, we didn't catch him. I was just checking if we maybe have … missed something? Some details we have overseen or any ...'

Uther looked a little bit calmed down, but not content. 'Well, Arthur, I welcome your keenness, but out there is a whole damn city with crimes, happening _right now_, don't you think you should spend your time on the present?'

Arthur nodded woodenly. 'Yes, father.'

'Good. You may go.'

Arthur nodded at his father, leaving his office, walking around his desk, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

'What ...', Gwaine shouted after him and Arthur quickly passed him. 'Need a break.'

He shut the door and went out on the street, heading towards his favourite café.

Half an hour later, Vivian arrived (Gwen was very pleased with an imposing record of 45 minutes). 'Hey, Gwen!', she squieked and hugged her.

'Hey, Vivian', Gwen mumbled, forcing a grin to her lips. 'Where have you been?'

What was the wrong question. _Extremely_ wrong.

Vivian took a deep breath and started talking.

Gwen pretended listening to her as she walked around the table, carrying a tablet with a breakfast. She smiled at the man, saying a brief 'Good appetite, sir' and the elder man smiled back, thanking her.

'And then I couldn't find my favourite lipstick and-', Vivian babbled.

'Uhuh', Gwen murmured, asking herself what the hell was wrong with this girl.'

'-and he was like 'You're taking another colour!' and I was like 'Never ever', and he was like-'

'Really?', Gwen said sarcastically, walking back again.

Vivian hurried after her. 'Yes! Who does he think he is?!'

'I have no idea', Gwen said, turning her eyes, looking out for anyone who could save her.

Then her gaze was suddenly caught by a young man who came in and sat down at a table.

Gwen couldn't help but stare at the man. 'Hold this for me.', she said tonelessy, handing the tablet to a stunned Vivian and walked towards the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fihihinally the real first meeting is there! Aaaahhh! :D ****Have fun! **

**Thank-you's below! ;)**

**TiliaofAnkh**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN MERLIN, BRADLEY JAMES, ANGEL COULBY, COLIN MORGAN, NOT EVEN EOIN MACKEN (what's very, very, very sad, I know ...)**

* * *

_The first meeting ..._

* * *

‚Good morning, sir', said a woman's voice and Arthur looked up. A waitress was standing there, smiling friendly at him.

Her large smile was matching her soft, sparkling brown eyes.

Arthur could not help but stare at her.

‚Have you already chosen?', she asked him. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment to banish this … confusement from his mind. ‚Er …'

‚If you want to I'll come back later so you can choose – no haste', she offered, still smiling.

‚Er, yes. Please. Thank you.', Arthur replied, she nodded and went quickly to other guests. The young man stared after her.

She was small, had soft, caramel skin and dark curls that bounced up and down when she moved. And her smile … it was the smile of a person who had learned a long time ago to look cheerful all the time, no matter what she felt.

He couldn't help himself, he was just so … attrackted and adored from her.

The young woman turned around and saw he stared at her – quickly he looked away. She smiled and came back, pulling out her notebook.

‚So, sir … ready now?'

_Oh yes … ready to ask you to go out with me …_

Arthur winced, terrified of his own thoughts. ‚Oh, er, yes – just a tea, please. With milk and sugar.'

‚Very well, I'll be back in a minute!'

With that she turned around and entered the kitchen.

Arthur leaned back and sighed. His face burned. _As if you have never talked to a woman!, _he thought and shook his head. _Acting like a clumsy 14-year old boy! _

But still … her smile made him all warm and fuzzy.

_This is ridiculous! You don't even know her name!_

_Well, ask her._

The woman returning, holding his tea on a tablet. ‚So, that'll be your tea', she put it on the table ‚and two pounds for me' She smiled widely at him.

‚Sure', Arthur said and quickly searched for his money, feeling her gaze on him.

Then he suddenly leaped up. ‚May I ask for your name?'

Surprised and slightly embarrassed, she said: ‚Oh … er, Gwen. Short for Guinevere. But I prefer Gwen. Guinevere sounds so old-fashioned, don't you think?'

‚Yes', Arthur said, his thoughts racing. ‚And would you …'

‚Miss, the bill, please!', a man from an other table shouted over. She turned around. ‚Yes, of course, immediately, sir'

She faced Arthur again, smiling excusing. ‚Sorry, what was that?'

Arthur bit his lower lip and mumbled: ‚Nothing. Have a nice day.' She nodded, smiled one last time, then she turned around and did not look back.

Arthur slumped back in his chair, his thoughts only repeating one name:

_Guinevere._

Quickly Gwen set up her brightest smile and asked: ‚Have you already chosen?'

_God, he is handsome …_

‚Er …'

_Okay, no, wait, you're putting him under pressure! Er …_

‚ If you want to I'll come back later so you can choose – no haste', she quickly said and he smiled thankfully. Gwen stood there, amazed. She had never seen such a … friendly smile. So warm. _Stop staring at him, girl!, _she scolded herself and pulled herself together, turned around and walked back to Vivian, who just stared at her, her big blue eyes nearly popping out of her head.

‚Thanks', Gwen smiled sweetly and took the tabled again, walking past the blonde woman, dancing in her mind. _Yes!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So? What do you think? Too fast? :D  
**

**Here are the replies to my wonderful guests:**

**Guest: Thanks so much! :D I'm really happy you like my story! 3  
**

**Aan: Thank you so much, again:D Happiness is all around! :D**

**Thanks to all the people who are following this story: SilverMoonrise, Wigglesmum, Tolleren, Fortheloveofcamelot13 and amhrsoftball! :D**

**And a huge thank you to all the ones who have favourited this story: SilverMoonrise, Allie988 and Fortheloveofcamelot13! :D**

**You guys are superduperawesome! 3**

**TiliaofAnkh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally here's chapter 4! I'm so sorry it took me so long, it's all school's fault! :(**

**So this is a pure Freylin chapter, 'cause I love them, they're adorable and need a whole chap:D If Arthur and Gwen get one, they'll get one, too! :D**

**Enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

'Come.'

Freya took a deep breath, smoothing down her skirt.

_Okay. You can do this, you can do this. You're self-confident. _

_I'm scared._

_You're ready._

_I'm not. I'm going down._

She breathed out and opened the door.

'Ah, hello, Miss Bloom. How are you?', Gaius Wilson looked up, smiling. 'Please, take a seat.'

'Thank you, sir. I'm fine.'

She sat down, her hands nervously clutched around her skirt.

'So ... are you excited about your first day here?'

'On a scala one to ten? Twenty.', Freya admitted, smiling anxiously. Doctor Wilson laughed softly and took some papers from his desk, handing them to her. 'So ... these are your personalities, your card ... I believe that'll be all. I'd come to show you everything, but unfortunately I am very busy at the moment, so ...'

'Oh, that's alright, really!', Freya said quickly, standing up. 'I'm sure it won't be too difficult to get used to here.'

Gaius smiled. 'Very well. I am glad to welcome you in our team, Miss Bloom.'

'Thank you, sir. You don't know how much this means to me.'

'Oh, I certainly do!', Gaius laughed and stretched out his hand. Freya shook it and turned around with a shy 'Have a good day, sir' and quickly got off his office.

* * *

_Oh god, oh god, I did it, I'm actually here!_ This thought turned over and over in her head as Freya went through the hospital, with her papers in a clipboard in her arms. She clung to them like to a lifebelt.

_Okaay, no-one told me where to go. Where should I possibly be? Where am I needed? Bugger, why did no-one tell me?! _

_You could have asked, _said the treacherous honest voice in her.

_Yes, sure, but ..._

_But you're too scared and nervous, as always._

Yes, she was. But she wouldn't any longer! She was here now, wasn't she? She had reached what she had ever wanted! She was a doctor at the _Camelot Hospital! _There was no ... _need_ to be scared. There never was.

She looked around, searched for someone who could help her. She found an other doctor, touched his arm and said in a small voice: 'Er, excuse me, sir, could you please tell me-'

The man didn't even recognize her and walked on.

Freya stood there, looking after him, wondering how busy that man could be - he was just walking there!

But before she could even finish this thought she found herself lying on the floor.

'_Can't you watch where you walk?!_', a sharp voice yelled at her.

Freya hurried on her knees, trying to gather all her papers that laid on the floor now. 'I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming, I-', she whispered frantically, took one last sheet and stood up, facing the man who looked at her angry. _Uh-oh ..._

'Really, if everyone in this hospital was like you we'd lose hundred of patients each day! Why are you even standing here, have you got _nothing_ to _do_?'

'I ...', Freya whispered and suddenly felt very small. _Idon'twannabehereIdon'twannabehere!_

The man stepped closer to her, in rage. 'You don't look like you belong here - wouldn't it be the best to go home to your mummy and-'

'I think it wouldn't, Mister Forge. So I think it would be better if you'd return to your work.', a voice came from behind them.

Freya and the man, Mister Forge turned around to see a skinny, raven haired doctor in a white coat standing there, smiling friendly.

'Doctor Emrys, this girl here is completely useless!', shouted the man, pointing on Freya who blushed deeply as she realized who stood there before her.

Doctor Emrys was still smiling, but his eyes burnt like blue fire. 'That is a strong word, Doctor Forge - a word I would not use for my personal assistant.'

Freya's head snapped up. _What?_

Mister Forge stood there, in disbelief and shock. 'She is your what?!'

'My personal assistant.', Doctor Emrys replied calmly and looked onto his clipboard. 'So ... if you'll excuse us, Mrs Hudson still needs her injection, I believe.'

'Of course, sir.', Doctor Forge said through gritted teeth, shooting Freya one last gloomily gaze and turned around.

Doctor Emrys took the thunder-struck Freya by her arm and led her along the corridor.

'Don't worry. He's like that to every new one. He's an old meanie', the doctor said casual as they walked past the other people in the corridor.

Freya looked up at him, in disbelief. 'Why did you do this?', she finally whispered.

* * *

They stopped at a corner and the young man shrugged. 'Just wanted to help.' The woman blushed. _My god, she is cute._ Her long, wavy dark hair fell over her face as she looked down.

'I'm sorry if I put you out, sir ...', she said, looking away.

'Wait, did you just call me 'sir'?', Merlin laughed, looking at the young woman. She blushed and nodded. 'I think there's no need to call me that - I can't be very much older than you.'

He reached out his hand. 'I'm Merlin.'

She carefully shook his hand and said, smiling an adorable shy smile. 'I'm Freya.'

Merlin grinned. _Freya. A beautiful name. It suits her._

Damn the fact he couldn't bring these words out loud. So he just grinned this stupid smile and repeated in a low voice: 'Freya.'

Freya blushed even more and quickly let go of his hand.

So they just stood there, no one really sure what to say. Until her original question snapped into Freya's head. 'By the way ... where do I have to go, exactly? Nobody told me what to do, and Gai- I mean, Mister Wilson just gave me my personalities.'

'Oh, I guess that's fine!', Merlin laughed. 'You were supposed to go to the chief doc here, what would be me - seems you're the only one!'

'The only one?', Freya asked disbelieving. 'Is that even possible?'

'Well, yes, I guess.', Merlin grinned and fumbled something out his pocket. 'So ... here's your beeper, this thing is like a little devil and will rule your whole life from now on - not really a bright future, I know', he said and handed it to her, his fingers casually touching hers. 'But from this day on you're part of this chaotic mess everyone's fussing about. Or, as Will would say, Welcome to the family.'

Freya finally looked up and smiled brightly. 'Thank you.'

* * *

'Anytime', Merlin said, looking honestly at her. His deep blue eyes plunged into her, making her get lost in their depths. Quickly Freya looked away, flushed.

'So I'll go ... where now, exactly?'

Merlin let out a small laugh and took her hand. 'I'll show you. Just stay with me, you'll get used to this whole place in no-time.'

'O-okay', Freya stuttered and let Merlin drag her through the hospital.

'Oh, and by the way', Merlin murmured to her 'The job as my assistant is still open.'

* * *

**Mwahaha, cliff-hanger! :D I wasn't sure where to finish the chapter, it would have been sweet with the 'Thank you', but then I decided the assistant-thing just _had _to be in it! :D**

**As you can see, this was a pure Freylin chapter, describing their very first meeting! What do you think? Is Freya too shy? How do you think their relationship will go on? **

**Comments are always appreciated! :D  
**

**Here is the answer to my guest, Aan!:**

**Thank you again! :D Will he ask her out the next time? ... Hmm ... maybe;D (Nah, sure he will, I'm a hopeless romantic and cliché, it wouldn't be me if they wouldn't go out;D) Keep on reading! xxx**

**Thanks to the people who have faved this story: Kiki1302, SilverMoonrise, Allie998, and fortheloveofcamelot! 3**

**And also a big thank you to all those who are following the story: Kiki1302, Silvermoonrise, Allie998, Wallurby, coriander72, fortheloveofcamelot and Wigglesmum! 3**

**... and, yeah, Camelot Hospital. I felt uncreative today:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this for FOREVER! D: Real-life and whatnot. :/  
**

**But now I came up with a new, brillant (as if) chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Arthur, are you listening?'

'Huh? What?' Arthur's head snapped up.

'I _said_, I want you and Merchant to check the break-in in Oat Lane', his father repeated sharply. Arthur nodded. 'Yes ...'

'Arthur, what is wrong with you? You seem distracted.' Uther's fingers tapped onto the table impatient. Arthur looked away. 'Nothing', he mumbled.

'Speak up when you talk to me, boy!'

'Nothing', Arthur repeated, louder, 'I'm just a little bit tired. That's all.'

Uther raised an eyebrow. 'Well, if you're tired you should let Merchant do the hard thinking. Now go.'

Arthur nodded, stood up and left his father's office. Any other day he would be angry, but today ... _today_ was not _any day_. He felt ... confident. Kind of. It was hard to have a lot of self-confidence after a talk with Uther Pendragon. He could make you feel like you were something he just had found under a toilet and weren't even worthy to live.

'Gwaine, the boss', he rolled his eyes, 'sent us to Oat Lane, some break-in.'

'Oh.' Gwaine looked disappointed. 'That's junior-stuff', he said while he grabbed his jacket, 'When do we get the serious ones?'

Arthur sighed. 'I have no idea.'

* * *

Half an hour later, they were in Oat Lane and nearly bored to death. It was the smallest of a small crime. No casualties, nothing very expensive stolen, just some money and a watch - and the hysterical house-wife.

'You will take care of that, will you?', the woman asked, looking worriedly up to Gwaine.

'Yes, of course, ma'am', he said and rolled his eyes in Arthur's direction, who stifled a laugh.

'I will never manage to close an eye in this house again!', the woman lamented, wringing her hands.

Arthur's thoughts drifted away. Back to a certain young woman with caramel skin, bright eyes and thick, dark curls ... He didn't know why, but somehow he couldn't forget her face. Nor her voice, her great, sparkling brown eyes and her melodic laugh ...

'Arthur?'

Gwaine shook his arm. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts. 'Huh?'

His friend rolled his eyes. 'Let's get out of here, that old crow is annoying me!'

'Hm. Comin'.', Arthur replied absently, staring down.

Gwaine's brow narrowed. 'What's up with you today?', he asked suspicious.

Arthur looked at him - if innocence had a face, he'd have it. 'Nothing, really.'

'Hm. You're in a funny mood today, mate.'

'Am I?', Arthur mumbled, looking down again.

'Yeah ...', Gwaine said, streching each syllable. _I'll get out what it is. Just one more absent, boyish grin and I'll know it._

_Bet it's a girl, _Gwaine thought as they sat in the car, driving back to the Police Department. Then he thought about his thought - _Nah, can't be. Arthur isn't the type for that. Wonder when was the last time he had a girlfriend ... can't be less than two years. Poor old devil. Must be lonely, just having his work, a all-the-time-workin-sister and a father who never listens. _

Gwaine could not know how right he was.

* * *

When Arthur came home, it was already dark. His hand fumbled in his pocket for the key and after a couple of moments his fingers succeeded. He didn't want to ring the doorbell, for just in case Morgana was asleep.

The floor was dark. Also was the kitchen and the living room. _She must be asleep._

The young man peeled off his coat and his boots, closed the door and went into the kitchen. _Need a tea. Hot. NOW._

While sipping his tea on the sofa, he kept thinking of _her_. Again. _Dammit, man! You saw her __**one time!**__ All you know about her is she's a waitress, her name's Guinevere but she doesn't like it so everyone calls her Gwen! _

Which was actually pretty much for someone he had met just today, about ... fifteen minutes? _Nevertheless_, his stubborn mind went on.

Suddenly he realized his mobile phone was ringing.

'Hello?'

'It's me.'

'Oh. You sound happy.'

Merlin laughed at the other end of the phone. 'Well, you sound tired!'

'Don't forget the frustrated.'

'Why's that?'

Arthur sighed and turned around, to lay on the sofa with his back. He rubbed his brow and said: 'I met a girl.'

He could _hear_ Merlin beaming. 'Really? Great! So why so grumpy? How is she?'

'She's ...' How could he describe her? Amazing? Pretty? Gorgeous? All these words didn't fit at all. He sighed. 'All I know about her is she's a waitress at a café and called Guinevere.'

'A waitress? At which café?'

'The 'Sunny Day'.'

'Wait, you don't mean Gwen, don't you? Gwen Leodregance?'

Arthur sat bolt upright. 'Where do _you_ know her?'

Merlin laughed. 'She was nurse at the hospital a couple of years ago. And Freya knows her.'

'Freya?'

'Later. If I tell you now, you won't concentrate 'cause your thoughts are all over Gwen.'

_How the hell does he do that? It's like he can read my mind._

'Alright', Arthur said, impatient. 'And?'

'What and?'

'She was a nurse, and then ...?'

'There's not much of 'then' - her father got ill and she quit the job to take care of him.

'Oh.'

_She seems to be a very caring person. I wonder if I would quit my job to look after my father. _

'Wait - what happened after that? I mean, if she liked being a nurse, why didn't she continue? Why is she a waitress?'

'Wanna hear the truth?'

'Yeah.'

'I have _no_ idea.'

Arthur groaned, half laughing. 'Thanks, idiot, I _could_ _not_ do without you!'

'Nah, always for you, dollophead!'

'So what's about this girl? Freya?'

'Oh, yes!', Merlin said, cheery. 'Well, she's new at the CH - Gaius just said today were the new assistant docs about to come and I should take care of them. And ... she was the only one.' Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'The only one? Is that even possible?'

Merlin laughed. 'She said excatly the same thing!'

'And?', Arthur said drawled.

'Well, I met her today to give her her beeper and everything, casually saved her from Forge the old meanie and ... well, she's my assistant now. For the first weeks, so she can get used to the CH.'

Arthur imagined his friends grinning face and stifled a laugh. 'What's she like?'

Merlin sighed. _He's sighing. Oh no. _

'She's very lovely! Funny, smart, has long, wavy black hair and green eyes - I've never seen such a green, it's amazing - and freckles - very cute if you ask me - and-'

'Merlin', Arthur chuckled.

'Yeah?'

'You like her?'

'Wha- I mean, er. Yes. Of course. Who would ... not?', his friend said shiftily, obviously embarassed. 'Er. You know what I mean.'

'Of course', Arthur said, still laughing. It would be too brilliant if they would fall in love for each other.

'Arthur, you're still there?'

The young man snapped out of his thoughts and said quickly: 'Yup - hey, if I find some time tomorrow, I'll drop by to meet her, okay?'

'Sure! Good plan!', Merlin laughed. 'Then see you tomorrow?'

'I'll call when I can't come and Dad keeps me occupied', Arthur growled a little gloomily.

'He still keeps bothering you?', Merlin asked, sounding concerned.

Arthur shrugged. 'Yeah. As always. Nothing new, I got used to it. Tomorrow Morgana sets out for a session again.'

'Oh, give her my best wishes, then', Merlin replied cheerfully. 'Okay, I've got to go, Alice is calling ... supper.'

'What? It's 10 pm.'

'I know. Seriously, that woman is brilliant. She wants us to eat all together.'

Arthur smiled as he thought how happy his friend was with his greatparents.

'Okay, have fun, idiot, see you!'

'Bye!'

Arthur hung up, looked around the room and sighed. He'd better get some rest.

_Busy day tomorrow. Like everyday. It's always stressful and busy. _He stood up, rubbed his brow and chuckled. _I should have been a waiter. Bet it's far less stressful._

Then he went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh you poor, naive Arthur ... *shakes her head* Well, anyway: I hope you liked this chater, though it was very short! D:**

**Thanks to all the people who are following me and PAW: Wigglesmum, SilverMoonrise, Tolleren, Forthe loveofcamelot13, amhrsoftball, Allie988, coriander72, Wallaruby, Kiki1302, Kahimoana, sweety2010, sorcerermick and Arthurlover7! **

**And thanks to everyone who has favourited me and PAW: Allie988, SilverMoonrise, Forthe loveofcamelot13, Kiki1302, Arthurlover7 and Wigglesmum!**

**You guys are truly amazing! 3**

**The next chapter will be here soon, now that I'm out from my writer's block! :D**

**xxx**

**TiliaofAnkh**


End file.
